strandsoffatefandomcom-20200214-history
General Rules
Welcome to Strands of Fate. In order to ensure you have a more pleasant roleplaying experience we have a few 'house rules'. While they may seem complex most of them are easy enough to live by, and you'll see that they are neutral rules that benefit everyone. New Players and Characters All new players and characters within the Strands of Fate storyline must follow all rules listed throughout the "Rules" section. Characters must be believable within the Star Wars cannon and cannot under any circumstances be related to existing cannon characters, the story has changed from the events of Vector Prime onward to ensure that all well known characters no longer exists. In addition all forms of Cloning and cloned characters are not permitted without prior approval of the moderating staff. All new characters must start from scratch; with that said all new characters must be everyday citizens that have started on their quests to grow. A new Force sensitive character must start as a learner or acolyte and cannot be any higher rank without additional training done from the point of creation and onwards. Characters should be realistic and not be overpowered or insanely rich, any characters that have complaints brought forward will be investigated and asked to change. Moderating Staff do not have to approve characters or backstories, but characters that do not conform to these rules will be asked to be modified. New characters and groups have a period of protection in which they cannot be personally attacked, however provoking an attack voids this protection for them and older characters within a new group may still be attacked. This protection lasts for two (2) weeks for individual characters and one (1) week for groups. Players that have voided their protection cannot ask for help from the moderating staff. General Roleplaying As per regular roleplaying rules a character is a single entity with limited powers, as such they are bound to a physical state in only one location. Simplified, players cannot be in more than one thread (excluding Whirlwind Galaxy and Classic Galaxy entities) at a time. On a related note, any form of "Godmodding" or "Powerplaying" are not permitted on these boards. Players may not make indestructable or immortal characters and must age following the timeline of the story, as with any good roleplay the characters must die or move on at some point to let the younger generation take over. In addition, all storylines that may have lasting effects on the Galaxy must be brought before the moderation team for clarification. We do not approve crashing massive vessels into planets, Force powers causing irreversalbe effects for players or superweapons destroying planets. Players often use these planets (as obscure as they may be) and are required for the roleplay. Death is something that players must keep to a minimum when in combat, and players should not actively seek to kill one another (when at low power) unless for good reasons in the story. In addition actively seeking a character out for OOC reasons is not accepted to hunt another character. Please also keep in mind that this Roleplay is intended for people aged 14 and up. While our younger players are completely welcome here they may not find some of our language or play suitable to their needs. We do not tolerate graphic displays of sexual or torturous nature, that said players may create loving relationships between each other (leading to children if wished) and torture one-another but it does not need the graphic details. When in doubt, ask the moderators. Out Of Character We assume that players check the boards at least once a week and that others will be on every single day. When posting with others remember that their schedules may not be the same as yours so give them a reasonable ammount of time to respond. In cases of the Classic Galaxy, please wait approximate seven (7) days for a reply in combat situations. If there has been no responce within that week, the attacking player may deal reasonable damage (minor damage and no death) but cannot take control of that character. Players may communicate with each other to figure out lapses in their schedules. In addition, please keep Out of Character chat to a minimum in roleplaying sections, one or two posts to communicate with each other is fine but rampant OOC should be shifted to the respective roleplay discussion sections. Consequences Breaking any rule will be judged on in a case-by-case scenario; typically a warning, twenty-four (24) hour ban, permanent ban procedure is followed in rule violations. In certain cases, if and when the mods deem it neccesary, we may skip the warnings. You will never be permanently banned on a first offence. On lesser issues we will delete posts and void your actions, telling what problems we have and to fix them. That is your warning. Do not insult other players out of character. That is not what this site is about. If you are going to be away for more than one (1) week post someone letting people know if at all possible. We can't allow several people to be held up because one (1) person is away. Addendum Management reserves right to add new rules, on the spot if necessary, to cover eventualities that were not considered when this document was prepared. Category:Rules